Infinitesimal
by CyberStarfox
Summary: It only takes a second. One moment and everything changes. That person you hated. Where have they gone? Reality was an illusion. But you were delusional. Time is repetition. And Dipper Pines is sick of it.


Time creates repetition.

Eight years.

Eight summers.

All the people they knew, the monsters they fought.

But Dipper Pines was becoming sick of repetition.

Brown, doe eyes slowly opened and squinted at the sun-tinted ceiling beams of what was now his own room. He groaned and sluggishly removed his right arm which had been draped across his forehead, covering the constellation he carried on his skin. His left arm made a shuffling sound as he shifted, having been buried in a sea of papers. He sat up slowly, as to not disrupt the further mass of papers and books that littered his bed. The actual bed sheets clung to one corner of the bed in a desperate attempt to look at least a bit normal. It was honestly a sad sight.

Dipper brought up a hand and carded it through his hair, suppressing another groan and a sudden surge of emotion. Weren't hormones supposed to be gone by now? His subconscious kindly reminded him that when you wake up from hearing a loud scream for the seventh night in a row, you weren't exactly going to be in perfect condition. Ford did say he was going to have more odd dreams than normal. Dipper was slightly peeved, however, that his Great Uncle appeared to have forgotten to mention hellish screeching.

' _But still no sign of who I'm looking for.'_ He thought bitterly. The rift – gone. The portal – gone. Bill Cipher…gone. It had been a game of high bets from the start and the dream demon had put everything on the table. In a sick sense of what was either karma or irony, he had lost in the end. Turns out, spawning hell on earth didn't always go as planned. It was Bill's parting words that haunted Dipper the most. It all swam back up from his subconscious to his current stream of thought and brought an involuntary shudder through his body. His hand slipped out of his hair and ran down his face.

That scream. Every night, every _damn_ night! Who was it!? Dipper went through a mental checklist. No one he knew sounded like that! The scream was…was…inhuman! Almost de –

Demonic.

Demons.

Bill.

Dipper froze and tensed. His pace quickened, his chest tightened. No…no, no, no, no, no! Pain. The scream was pained. In agony. He…he felt sick. Papers and books created a whirlwind as the brunette shot up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom. His bare feet skidded on the tile, but he used the counter to just barely stop himself from slipping. He wrenched the sink taps on and drenched his face with water, tilting his head back and letting the cool liquid seep down his face and neck, wetting his shirt. Struggling to calm his pace and breathing, his head snapped back up and he stared at his reflection. He looked like a mad man. Panting, bedhead hair, and wild mocha eyes.

OK.

He was…OK.

Breathe. Calm. Breathe. Calm. Breathe. Calm. Bill.

"Damn it!" Dipper suddenly spit, slamming a fist on the counter.

Light feet hopped up the stairs, clothed in bright knitted rainbows. Seconds later, an equally bedridden head poked around the bathroom door, matching mocha eyes filled with question and concern.

"Dip Dop…?" Mabel cooed quietly, not wanting to startle or further upset her twin. He looked up, eyes peeking out from behind soaked bangs. Without words spoken, Mabel opened the door enough to slip inside and shut it behind her so that the light wouldn't wake either of their sleeping Grunkles. Still clad in a yellow nightgown, (making Dipper want to cry and scream at the same time) she pulled her brother into a tight hug. He had exceeded her by height, but Mabel was by no means short, meaning that Dipper could easily rest – OK, more like _smack_ – his head on to her shoulder and hug her just as tightly.

"Bill?" The name in question hovered in the air for a moment before she received confirmation.

"Bill." Was the whispered response, as if he almost didn't dare to say it.

Mabel rubbed her brother's back. The demons words, whatever they were, had haunted her brother for so long. The first two years of college had hit hard though. For both sides. Something about watching your only sibling's sanity deteriorate over an oversized Dorito was definitely something strange. And scary. Maybe both. Yeah, both.

"The…the scream…Mabel, it was him! Pain, he was in pain! He was sorry…so sorry…I didn't save him, I could've saved him, I DIDN'T SAVE HIM!" With each word, Dipper's voice rose and became more panicked. His sister quickly shushed him and rubbed reassuring circles on his back before he woke the entire sleepy town. She frowned at his words. If that was true…well...

A grin began forming on her face, revealing brace-free teeth. Well then, _surely_ something would have to be done about it, right? And who better to do it than…

"Mystery Twins?"

"…Huh?"

Mabel pulled away from her brother and met Dipper's confused gaze. His mouth was slightly agape, and he was still wet from the water. Huge dork.

"Well, then, I think we've got a demon in trouble, and _who's_ gonna save him? The MYSTERY TWINS, BABY!" Forgetting all earlier thought to keep quit, Mabel enthusiastically pumped her fist into the air and bore into her brother with glistening brown orbs. This was a two for one opportunity! She could finally spend some quality time with her brother _and_ help his severing sanity! Seemed legit to her!

Dipper stared, more shocked than anything. Slowly, her words sunk in, and without realizing it, a small smile began to grow on his face. Mabel's large smile twisted up more at the glimmer of hope. She brought her fist down, holding it in front of her brother. "So…what do ya say, Sir Dippingsauce?" Grinning despite it all, Dipper's own fist reached out and nudged his sister's.

"Mystery Twins."

The words hung in the chilly morning air that began to slip through the walls as the small Oregon town known as Gravity Falls began to awake. There was no going back now. Hopefully, they'd manage to get through this without too much trouble. In a town like this one, however…your odds of escaping from the oddities of the area were slim to say the least.

But frankly…Dipper Pines was sick of repetition.

 **Hey guys! First fanfiction ever, whoo! I'll try to update, but school is here and I work on art stuff a lot as well, so we'll see! I won't abandon it though, so don't worry. Here's a little something to go along with your reading~ art/Infinitesimal-Pic-01-561468444?ga_submit_new=10%253A1442770817**


End file.
